Taste Thee Forbidden Fruit
by 7CrimsonKisses7
Summary: Homosexuality is completely improper for upper class citizens. Naruto and Sasuke are determined to break the rules of society. Is it so improper to be with the one you love?


**I wrote this story for English and just changed the characters to Naruto ones, so sorry if they're a bit... OOC. For those that can't figure it out, this story is set in England, in the Victorian times.**  
**I hope it's okay ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke= Gods... No, not really. Masashi Kishimoto's... But he should be god ^^**

* * *

The sun shone high above its domain, blinding anything on the Earth that directed its gaze too close to the fiery ball. A few Autumn leaves fluttered by the youth that lazed against a gnarled oak. The golden-haired young man opened his sapphire eyes, hoping against hope that the sudden breeze wouldn't sizzle into the heat. It didn't, of course; it was too early in the season for anything that didn't scorch the skin or burn the feet.  
"Naruto," called a voice from behind the tree a small way. The voice was like smoke, it engulfed you, it made you concentrate on nothing else, the only differences being that it was invisible and laced through and through with boredom. The blonde turned to see his best friend, Sasuke, walking around the knotted trunk. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine and dispelled it with a grimace. Sasuke was another man; these feelings were not proper.  
"Sasuke, how be you?" Naruto asked, smoothing down his collar and checking his ruffles.  
"Fine, friend. What say we go down to the shops? I heard that the tailor's shop has finally opened."  
Naruto nodded in agreement and almost offered Sasuke his arm, catching himself just in time. He inwardly cursed himself and began to stroll towards the intricate buildings.

"You have been ever so fidgety as of late," Sasuke commented as the two browsed through the small selection of Victorian clothing. The colours were so dull, reflecting the London streets outside of Naruto's mind. Naruto was so sick of living in such a drab place. He just wished he could run away. Take Sasuke, the only light in his life, and- No! Those ways of thinking would not do.  
"Naruto! I have been talking to you. Were you not listening?"  
"No, Sasuke. I am terribly sorry. Go on."  
"Would you fancy dinner at my house tonight? I can get terribly lonely on my own up on the crest." The raven-haired 20 year old smiled a half-moon full of sensuality and... Love? No, that had to be Naruto's mind playing tricks on him. Sasuke did not fancy other men.  
"I would appreciate keeping you company. Shall I be there on the nineteenth hour?" Naruto asked.  
"That is a decent time. I will have you then." Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand in a brief shake then sauntered over to the shop owner to pay for his new clothing item. Then, with a casual wave of his gloved hand, he left the store.

Naruto looked at his tanned figure in the mirror, running his hands over his hair. Nerves wracked his body. Once Sasuke had gone, the blonde had gone to a cheaper shop and browsed through the working class clothing available. There was a shocking array of colours, more so then he had ever dreamed of before. Selecting the brightest ones he could find, Naruto had pulled more coins from his pockets than needed and passed them all over to a very confused shop owner.  
And now, he was going to show Sasuke that there was more to life than the dull browns, whites and creams of upper class society. If he thought about it, it was a very clever way of flirting with his love interest, which was exactly why he chose _not_ to. He would show Sasuke the vivid reds, blues and aquas of life. He would show him that there was much more to the world than this place, so like a cage.  
Arriving at the white-washed door, Naruto rapped sharply and waited for a response. _'Oh why, oh why am I going through this?_' He asked himself. The door opened, too late to back out.  
"Welcome in, Nar- WHAT?" Sasuke stumbled back as he took in the albino in a shockingly bright crimson shirt_, without_ ruffles? And then the dark black pants. The whole outfit accented his blue eyes standing in stark contrast to the rest of the outfit.  
"Hello, Sasuke. May I come in?" Naruto asked in the most casual voice he could muster.  
"Well, uh... Yes, y-you may," Sasuke replied, almost losing his cool. Naruto straightened his shoulders and strode into the clean, colourless house. He sat at the table that was set with a large pot and nodded his head to the flustering young maid that came to serve soup for Sasuke and him.  
"What gave you the mind to try on that... Outfit?" Sasuke asked between mouthfuls of pumpkin soup.  
"Because I'm sick of society, Sasuke." Naruto said bluntly. "Why do we stay, cooped up here, when we could be out, _really_ living?"  
"I-I," Sasuke whispered, caught in the determined gaze of the pale man across from him. Suddenly, he jolted up from his seat and strode over to his friend.  
"Why am I denying myself?" Sasuke asked intensely, sending shivers all through Naruto's body. He leaned in close and Naruto closed the distance between their lips. All boundaries had been broken. The two ignored the maid's frantic protests and held the kiss until neither could hold onto their breath for any longer. Then, in perfect synchronisation, they stood and walked into the night, hands fitting together perfectly. They would make a life for themselves somewhere. Somewhere where no one hid themselves behind a masque of colourless lies. Somewhere where upper class would not be able to touch them.

The moon illuminated the path for the forbidden lovers and, as they slipped into the silky black, a breeze blew cool against their smiling faces.

* * *

**And there it is. Review? Maybe? If you feel like loving me? Maybe? Please? Maybe?  
****Okay, I'll stop being annoying.  
****Just I looooove reviews! And I promise I'll reply to them ^^**


End file.
